What's in a Name?
by Domestic Servant
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke throw around ideas on the name of their child. Of course, what would an event like this be without our three favorite shinobi randomly popping up? Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi FTW! Warnings of partial crack. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick thing: there are a few things referenced in this fic from my other one, Our Song. So, unless you enjoy being confused, I advese you to just read that one first. XP**

_--_

_"Frailty! Thy name is woman!"_

_- William Shakespeare_

_--_

_"_We should give her an exotic name!" squealed Sakura. The wife of the infamous Sasuke Uchiha currently had an international baby names book propped up on her enlargened belly, flipping through the pages. Occasionally, she would yank Sasuke down as he passed by the sofa she was sitting on when she found a name. He was vaccuuming. Oddly enough, even though he was a pretty smart and logical man, both being an Anbu captain, fluent in Anbu-speak _and_ normal Japanese, and an Uchiha, he didn't really catch the fact that if he were to pass by the sofa, he'd get pulled down fiercely and have his perfectly shaped nose shoved into the pages of a used and abused book from the library. So, currently, he was in the exact position described previously, nursing a bruising forearm whilst trying not to gag at the smell of used and abused book from the library. Because it was in his nose and all. His _perfect_ nose, might I add. Oh yes, and the vaccuum was on.

"What's wrong with a normal name?" he asked, turning the cleaning appliance off.

"Yeah. I mean, she's gonna be your guys' kid. She might as well have at least _one _thing normal in her life," Sai's head popped up from behind Sasuke, who, in turn, slightly jumped from the surprise. But of course, he wouldn't admit to jumping in surprise! He was in Anbu, dammit! And yes, he always said he was in Anbu and worked that achievement into every conversation he could, but hey! It was something to be proud of, right? At least he wasn't a Genin instructor. Like _Kakashi_. If he _ever _ended up with a job like that. It wouldn't be enjoyable, to say the least.

"I'd need a lot of spare shoes," said Sasuke. Sakura and Sai looked at the male-Uchiha (_because Sakura was technically one, now)._ Even their unborn demon-spawn was staring at Sasuke and his crazy JD-esque outburst. You know, from Scrubs?

_Harhar._

"_Any_way," emphasized Sakura. Being a woman, she hated not being the center of attention. You know how that goes! You know you do! "_ANYWAY_, I'm really warming up to the European names!"

"Ehehe, European," chortled Sai. Oh you immature feind, you! Inwardly, Sasuke was laughing as well. I mean, come on, who wouldn't laugh?

European? _Ur-a-peein?_

Funny. Obviously, Sakura did not find this humorous at all. "I'll name her Svetlana if you two don't stop you're feministic giggling." Yes, that stopped them both in their tracks. Was it the fact that they were accused of having a womanly giggle-fest, or that she threatened to name the first child of the Uchiha clan _(in a long time_) Svetlana?

_Svetlana Uchiha. Uchiha Svetlana._

_"No," _said Sasuke. He wouldn't have it. Not like he had anything against any Svetlanas out there, but an_ Uchiha_ named Svetlana? Not gonna happen.

"You're right," said Sakura. Sasuke perked up at this as he hadn't heard those words coming from her mouth in a long time without _not_ in between them. Yes, kids, that would mean that she always told him he was _not _right. This time, however was different, as the _not _was not present! Yay! "We should name this baby together! She's gonna be our family, after all!"

Sakura patted her belly and smiled softly at her husband. He would have returned the smile, but, Sai was there and he, being an asshole, couldn't risk looking like a pansy.

"Sasuke, you can smile back if you want. We already know how whipped you are. Sakura talks about you _all the time."_ Kakashi waved from his descent down the staircase, _coming from upstairs. _He was acting as if this were the most normal thing anyone could be doing on a day like this. Seriously.

"Kakashi. What the hell?"

"Oh! That? Well, I didn't want to disturb anything by coming in through your front window, plus I know how you like to leave knives in your kitchen sink. I couldn't risk landing on them and cutting myself had I decided to use the window in there, could I? So. Using my super-awesome abilities to walk on air, I went through your bedroom window and, well, here I am!"

Sakura had returned to looking through the baby names book as she didn't really care for Kakashi's methods on breaking into her house but, _SASUKE_. He cared. He_. Cared._

"That's retarded." Yes. He cared enough to us the word retarded as a synonym for stupid. _That _is type-A caring.

"_Anyway_, being your former sensei who has guided you through the hard and difficult--"

"Hardly," interrupted Sasuke.

"--times of your young genin-hood, I have taken it upon myself to assist in the joyous times of the naming of the female child, spawned from your burning...youth." Kakashi cleared his throat and stared at the index card given to him by none other than Gai himself. Why he had let himself be stopped on the street on the way over, interrogated, and forced to read this, he didn't know. He could have just easily thrown this out. But _no. _If he did, he'd feel _bad_. So much for being an emotionless ninja. Damn you Obito! Kakashi randomly shook his fist in a _damn-you-Obito_ type of manner to emphasize his damning thoughts.

"I recommend the name Kakasha," he said, finally, in his own words that were not written by the crazed Green Beast of Konoha.

"I say Sai!" said Sai. LOL!

"NARUKO!"

Naruto Uzumaki stormed in from the kitchen, punching the air with his fist at the clever female rendition of his name.

"No," said Sakura and Sasuke. _Simultaneously. _

_"_And seriously, who would name their child Kakasha?" Sakura turned to her former sensei and gave him the_ look_. Beads of sweat trickled down the side of Kakashi's face as he underwent a serious stare-examination. He had never felt so naked in his life!

"Sakura, you are making me uncomfortable," he said.

"Well, have you any other recommendations?" She crossed her arms expectantly and her left eyebrow twitched up.

"Kakako?"

"No."

"_Hell _no," put in Sasuke.

"Kakaka?"

"Stop joking around."

"Kakachi?"

"Hahaha, you should totally name your kid that. That's hysterical!"

"Naruto, you think this is a joke?" Sakura rounded until she was facing the Uzumaki and grabbed the front of his shirt. Her eyes just screamed, '_I'M UNSTABLE!'_

"Uh...no?"

Sakura's tightly bunched fists were shaking violently, causing tremors to go through Naruto.

"Is Naruto trying to speak Anbu again?" whispered Sai to Kakashi.

"No. It's Sakura that's causing the shaking, this time," Kakashi replied.

Sasuke was eating popcorn.

"And what do _you _suppose Sasuke and I name our child?" asked Sakura after a few tense moments, filled with Anbu-to-Anbu whispers and the sweet crunchy sound of popcorn being eaten.

"H-how about...Sasumomo?"

Sasuke was eating popcorn. And now he was choking.

"Ok, no, no. I lied! I lied! Sakurako?"

Sai was preforming the Heimlich Maneuver on Sasuke, which proved to be a stuggle seeing as he had no idea what it was!

"Get out of my house!" Sakura threw an unworthy Naruto who went sailing through the large glass window that was oh-so-conveniently placed and all the way in the Hyuuga complex.

She sighed and smiled pleasantly. "Sai? Have you any--what are you doing to Sasuke?"

From her perspective, Sai looked like he was getting a tad frisky. Since he was previously attempting the Heimlich Maneuver (_to no avail_) he was currently spooning Sasuke, his hands tightly around the poor man's chest and whatnot. Kakashi stood idle.

"I'm preforming a maneuver!"

"Sasuke, is there something you want to tell me?"

Unluckily for him, the piece of popcorn that had been lodged in his throat was no longer present, so Sasuke had no reason _not _to answer. Not that he had any surprising answer anyway.

"No."

"Then why're you and Sai about to have gay buttsex?" she asked.

"We're not! I was choking and Sai...is now spooning me for some reason." Sasuke turned his head in Sai's direction. "Sai, why're you spooning me?"

"It's a maneuver!" he replied.

"Maneuver my ass!" shrieked Sakura.

"Hahahaha, that's so funny!" laughed Kakashi. Except, seeing as he was idle and fortunately not involved, he silently laughed in Anbu-speak.

Crazy Sakura turned towards the jovial shinobi and snarled. She grabbed him and heaved him over her shoulder and swiftly made her way over to Sai. The Sasuke-spooning-maneuver-man. She had really had enough of these three men who always seemed to be present during the most important decision making moments of her life!

Grabbing him as well, she hurled them out through the already broken window and they disappeared off towards the Hyuuga complex with a small sparkle and _ting _sound in the sky. LIKE TEAM ROCKET!

Sakura sat down. "Now, where were we? Oh yes! I think we should give her an exotic name!" she smiled.

"Yes, whatever you say, Sakura."

--

Several days later...

"Oh, Sasuke-dear! We have mail!" Sakura bounded over to her husband waving the parcel in his face as if they never got mail. Ever.

"From the Hyuugas?" he looked curiously at the envelope and quickly opened it, scanning the letter enclosed:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha,_

_The Hyuuga's kindly insist that Sakura stops hurtling animate and inanimate objects alike into our complex. We have put up with this behavior tolerantly, but, as of last week have reached our limit. Neji's cabbage garden is in ruins now. We hope you are satisfied!_

_Sincerely,_

_The Hyuuga Clan_

_--_

**Ah yes, violent Sakura XP **

**I'm thinking there will be a part two, yes? **

**Hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think!**

**And I hope I don't offend any Svetlanas who might read this. I happen to love that name.**

**Salud!**


	2. Chapter 2

_--_

_"So uhhh, did you finish the job?"_

-_ Avatar: The Last Airbender_

--

Whenever Sasuke had a problem concerning Sakura, he always (_secretly_) went to his manfriends to assist in solving said problem. He honestly thought Sakura had no clue about his secrect meetings with his buddies, but come on.

Sakura was a kunoichi who had a killer intuition.

How could she _not _know?

But that never stopped him from getting help, seeing as he was still blissfully unaware of the fact that Sakura knew he consulted with Kakashi, Sai, and Naruto whenever there was a crisis or something vaguely similar. Not that it would have mattered if he knew she knew because he still would've done the same anyway. Sasuke was born and raised a proud Uchiha and he'd be damned if he allowed Sakura to control who he went to for help!

Seriously, getting help from someone other than himself was ego-crushing enough. The least she could do was allow him to _choose _who helped him. And that she did. Everytime Sasuke tip-toed out of their bedroom and out into the night, she didn't stop him. Because that was what good wives were for and she knew Sasuke would never cheat on her, lesst he face her wrath and chakra-enforced fist of fury. She did, however, leave a sticky-note plastered or stuffed in maniacal hiding spots specifying that, on his way back home, he might as well pick up some ice cream or pie or something. Sakura always awoke to find what she wanted in the fridge or on the counter, so she knew her post-it demands were, indeed, heeded.

Which would lead some to ask how Sasuke would still think that Sakura was in the dark about his sneaking out. He might've been a smart ninja, but he sure as hell was lacking in that area when it came to being a person. That much was certain.

And that brings us to...a night in which the details of Sasuke's not-so-secret escapades are going to be exploited.

:cheer:

--

It was late at night, or, rather, way early in the morning and Sasuke sat up in his bedspot after feigning sleep for about two hours, softly pushing his satin 238951-thread count sheets off of his body. He didn't want to wake Sakura, his many-a-month-but-not-quite-there-yet pregnant newlywed wife. As was the mission in which he was forced to pick a song for their wedding dance (_he had picked a most embarrassing song, but a happy Sakura was better than an angry one_), Sakura had gotten frustrated with looking for a suitable name for their demon spawn herself and requsted of the Hokage to give it to Sasuke as another A-rank mission.

The details were that he was to find a worthy girl's name of any origin before Sakura reached her eighth month of pregnancy.

Great.

The previous baby-name-recommendations fiasco, which was like, eight weeks ago, was when the kunoichi was five months along and Sasuke had just recieved the mission a few days back. That would mean that he had but one month left to complete this. And though the couple's previous attempt at finding a good name was marred by the very people he was preparing to consult, they were his manbuddies, and, destructive or not, he was going to need all the help he could get.

But he would never say that out loud._ Durr._

Sasuke crossed the master bedroom, silently slipping on a black shirt and some equally black pants, if that was even possible. Much to his surprise and chagrin, about ten post-its fell out of the pantlegs. The broody Uchiha picked one up, knowing full well that they all said the same thing and saw _calamari _written on it with a smiley.

He had already decided that one child was enough to revive the Uchiha clan and that he would just hope to God that the girl didn't end up with insufficient ovaries or something. Pregnancy was not fun for Sasuke. Not that _he _was expecting or anything.

_Sakura's _pregnancy was not fun for Sasuke. There, that was better.

He mentally sighed and crumpled the paper in his palm. He hoped the convenience store was stocked in calamari. Sasuke wasn't about to go on a life-long journey searching for calamari. He'd already done that except with Itachi in place of the squidly deliciousness, and he had learned that life-long journeys in search for elusive objects and/or people were not fun and held a heavy price.

A heavy price called Orochimaru's tongue and Kabuto.

By now, Sasuke was swiftly ninja-jumping from roof to roof and after about thirty seconds, he lept down and landed on the soft grass that covered team 7's old stomping grounds. The brotherhood was already there, awaiting Sasuke.

The brotherhood meaning three dark, hooded figures kneeling before a fire, chanting.

Okay, not not really. But there was a fire. Kakashi, Sai, and Naruto, all hoodless, turned in the vague direction of Sasuke who immediately walked over and sat with them.

"So, what's wrong this time?" asked Kakashi. His book was open and his face was buried in it, but he was quite concerned for his former student. The boy was coming to them left and right with problems ranging from the best way to fry bacon to applying dry-wall.

"Sakura forced a baby-naming mission on me a few days ago," he sighed. "_And _she wants calamari."

"Ooh, calamari? That'd be difficult to find around here...Luckily for you, mister, I have some in my pocket!" said Sai. Though he was thoroughly grateful, Sasuke did not want to know why Sai would carry calamari in his pocket.

"Speaking of calamari in your pocket, did you all see the Avatar series finale?!" piped up Naruto. There was a slight breeze as silence swept over the group; calamari most certainly did not have anything to do with the series finale of Avatar...

But being avid fans, nonetheless, it didn't matter.

"Hell yeah I did!" Kakashi punched the air.

"Uggh, I was so sure Katara and Zuko would hook up. But no mind, I'm still a Zutarian," said Sai. Thank God for fanfiction!

"Tch, I thought the lovey-dovey ending was lame," put in Sasuke. "But if it were up to me, Toph and Zuko would've been a pair."

"You _would_. But they left us hanging!" complained Naruto. "What about Zuzu's mommy?!"

Seeing as none of the guys except Naruto cared about Zuzu's lost mommy, they ignored his outburst.

"I got it!" said Kakashi. His visible eyes held a spark of excitement. "You should name your kid after one of the female characters!"

Sasuke was all, "What?"

"Ooh, good one, Kakashi. How about Kiyoshi?"

"That's a masculine name, idiot."

"You're right," agreed Naruto. "Maybe Suki? She was pretty hot."

"It's a _show_ you idiot. Lusting after one of the characters is about as sensible as having a crush on a...an imaginary friend!"

Ignoring Sasuke's statement, Sai continued Naruto's argument, "And she was a warrior, too. And it sounds good. I'd tap a girl named Suki Uchiha."

"You say that again and I'll rip your balls off."

"So anyway, back to the important matters at hand..." started Kakashi. "...Who thinks that Uncle Iroh owns everyone's ass?"

"He kinda reminds me of a non-alcoholic and non-perverted Jiraiya," said Naruto. Kakashi nodded in agreement, stroking an imaginary beard. It was times like these that he was jealous of Asuma's facial hair and ability to go out in public without a mask covering half of his face.

"That he does."

"This isn't the important matter!" protested Sasuke. Since when did this get-together become all about Avatar? His child's name was at stake...

Though he _was _warming up to the idea of a Suki Uchiha.

"What if Sakura doesn't like the name Suki?" he asked. He wanted to get this mission done right, dammit. An A-rank was a lot of money and Sakura _would _make him pay if he did it wrong. Not that it made any sense to pay anyway, because in the end Tsunade would get twice the money she was supposed to get seeing as Sakura had to pay to get the mission made and then Sasuke would have to pay if he failed. Jeez, _other _ninja didn't have to compensate if they were unsuccessful. Such was the woeful life of Sasuke Uchiha.

"She will, she will," said Kakashi offhandedly. He wasn't quite sure, in his own mind, if Sakura would accept that name. But no point in getting the poor boy worked up more than he already was right?

"But I haven't any money!" Sasuke finally voiced the thoughts that were swirling around in his prodigous head. Everyone gathered around the fire knew he was going through some inner turmoil at the moment, but...

"Sasuke, if you need a prostitute that bad, I can get you one for free," offered Sai, misunderstanding the reason as to _why _Sasuke would need money. Of course, Sai was raised (_if one could even call it that_) in an emotionless environment, therefore, it wasn't _his_ fault he always said the wrong things at the wrong times.

"I'm _married_," enunciated the Uchiha.

"To _Sakura_," added Naruto.

"_Yeah_," said Kakashi. He honestly didn't know what else to add, but he wanted to contribute! Ganging up on people was fun and he'd be damned if he was to just stand (_or, rather, sit_) on the sidelines and watch.

In the distance, the men could hear a rooster in the distance, signaling the break of dawn. He had stayed here longer than planned and Sasuke was lucky Sakura was on leave and, therefore, woke up every day at three o'clock in the afternoon.

"Sai, do you have that calamari?" he asked, holding out his open palm. Sai grinned and took out a tupperware from his kunai pouch and handed it over. He reached into his back pocket and then held out a small container filled with that red sauce that everyone eats with calamari.

"Here you go!"

"Thanks, man," Sasuke started walking backwards, waving slightly to the guys who were putting out the fire and getting ready to go home.

"Remember! Suki Uchiha!" yelled Kakashi.

"I'd tap that!" added Sai.

"Tap?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke _rolled_ his eyes and started ninja-sprinting to his house, the calamari and red sauce in his firm grip. He opened the door softly, set the food on his counter, and tip-toed his way to his bed. Swiftly, he undressed and slipped into bed, immediately being snuggled up by his wife, Sakura. The Uchiha eyed Sakura's swollen stomach, imagining the little fetus inside of it.

"_Ew_," he quietly mumbled to himself.

That disturbing image aside, he wondered what she'd look like once she got past the alien-baby stage. Nodding to himself that she'd definitely be a heartbreaker (_like he'd let her have a boyfriend anyway_), Sasuke concluded that Suki Uchiha would definitely be a good name.

He fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about the future ahead of them.

--

**I have a part three planned in my head; just a short drabble, less than a thousand words. **

**And I have been reading nothing but Avatar crap ever since the marathon and the series finale. I've become quite addicted to it XP**

**But yeah, the teeny-tiny epilogue is under way and'll probably be up no later than...Sunday? Yeah. **

**I hoped you liked it and tell me what you think :)**

**Gracias.**

**PS. If anyone can be a doll and tell me who said the quote at the very top from Avatar. I'd appreciate it because NOT knowing who said is making me antsy. **


	3. Chapter 3

--

_"My family pride is something inconceivable. I can't help it. I was born sneering."_

_- William S. Gilbert_

--

"YES! Calamari! _WHAT A WOMEN WANTS_!"

Sasuke could hear shouts of joy and jolly from his and Sakura's quaint kitchen, due to Sakura's calamari, from their bedroom. He rolled over, groaning in that I-don't-wanna-wake-up fashion, and squeezed his soft, down-filled pillow over his head.

"Ca-lama_ri_. Ca-lamari. Ca-lama**ri,**" sang Sakura.

He groaned in frustration again, but this time, her voice was slowly getting louder and louder and soon, their bedroom door was slammed open, resulting in a ridiculously loud _wham!_ as it hit the wall. And he had just fixed that wall for the hundredth time, too.

Sakura strode over to her husband, chewing on a delectable, deep-fried, batter coated, red sauce dipped squid ring and shook him violently in his shoulders, effectively causing him to lose whatever grasp of sleep he still held. "So, how's the mission?" she asked nonchalantly.

His eyes snapped open and alert as he realized that that damned mission was finished!

"It's _done_," he answered smugly, sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest. It had been awhile since he felt that Uchiha pride swell in his chest. He had just gotten this seemingly impossible mission less than a week ago and _he had completed it_. 

_Oh yeah_

But a wholly unwanted part of his brain squashed the rare beam of pride, reminding him that it wasn't him who had found the name, it was Kakashi..

Or Naruto?

Or was it _Sai?_

Who_ever _it was, it most certainly wasn't him. Outwardly he sighed in defeat, which slightly confused Sakura who was unaware of his inner monologue concerning his lack of manliness and decisiveness and _everything_ as of present. But she perked up seconds later, remembering that he had finished his mission, which meant that he had found a name.

"So what's the name?" she asked. He noticed that she was still chewing on the same piece of calamari.

_Odd._

"Uh..." Here went nothing! "Suki."

The room went silent for a moment and outside the window, Neji was seen strolling along the sidewalk, clutching a few packs of cabbage seeds. As he passed the Uchiha's humble abode, he glared full-force, and went along his merry way back to his garden which, because of a certain Sakura Uchiha nee Haruno, his cabbage garden, which was previously getting to be rather abundant, was de_stroyed._

"Suki...Uchiha?" Sakura finally asked. "Like...from that show that you, Kakashi, Sai, and Naruto obsess about?"

"It's called _Avatar_ and I do _not _obsess about it!" he defended himself. "And yes, it's from that show..."

Sakura stared at him blankly and, although he would never admit it (_like a lot of things in his life) _he was quite...intimidated. He carefully stared back, awaiting her response, half-expecting her to not feel anything for it, and half-expecting her to hate it and verbally assault him, listing out everything wrong he's ever done in his life. Such was the life of Sasuke Uchiha.

What he wasn't expecting, however, was for Sakura to lunge her very pregnant body over to his and nearly squeeze him to death. "I LOVE IT!" she exclaimed.

"Akdjasfkal."

He felt a slight nudge on his abdomen and looked down, noticing that their baby was kicking him. And pretty damn hard, too.

"Awee, she loves it too!" cried Sakura. Yes, she was literally crying.

"Uhh...thaaskldfjas--" His response was muffled by an over emotional Sakura whose large-as-of-right-now body was threatening to squash him.

From the window, Kakashi leaned against the little ledge and sighed. '_Ah, young love'_ pretty much summed up what he was thinking about as he spied on them and it made him oh so depressed. He hadn't had a girlfriend _or _a one night stand since he was in Anbu. From below, people pointed an stared in awe at the ex-Anbu Jounin teacher shinobi stood on practically nothing.

He rolled his eyes at the spectators. "They should be used to my air-walking abilities by now!" he growled to himself, already annoyed at the fact that he hasn't gotten any since the height of his career as a shinobi. If there was anything Kakashi _didn't _like, (_which there was a lot_), it was being watched and stared at due to his awesomeness (_because sex life or lack of, anyone who could walk on air was awesome_). It's not like he could _help _his cool factor! Give the guy a break. He turned back to stare at the married Uchiha couple shaking his head in pity at the villagers, but, mid-turn, the side of his head was met with a large shoe and an angry cry of _"GO AWAY!" _that awfully sounded like a pissed off Sakura.

Kakashi really didn't have a choice in whether he wanted to go away or not because the shoe had gained enough momentum to send his body sailing through the air and over the rooftops of Konoha.

Elsewhere, Neji was happily crouching in his garden, sowing his newly bought cabbage seeds. He faintly heard a high pitched noise coming from the direction of the Uchiha estate that could only indicate an object flying at a ridiculous speed that was heading downwards.

"Nooooo!" He lunged himself in front of his cabbage patch, protecting the buried seeds, and was hit by Kakashi.

--

_Several days later..._

"Sasuke! Guess who I saw at the hospital today during my check-up with Tsunade?" said Sakura brightly. Sasuke glanced up at her from his cup of tea.

"Who?"

"NEJI! And he looked so darling with his neck brace and bandages, oh my Lord, I just wanted to kick him he was so adorable!"

"You didn't did you?"

"Well, no. I _was_, but he looked kind of mad at me...I'm not sure why though. I mean, when have I _ever _wronged Neji? Or any Hyuuga for that matter?"

Sasuke stared at Sakura. His mind flickered back to the time when they both received the letter from the Hyuuga clan not too long ago. Making a smart choice, Sasuke decided not to remind her of the letter. "Oh, yeah, I know," he agreed half-heartedly.

Sakura sighed, already forgetting about the whole Neji ordeal and patted her stomach absently. "I'll make sure to raise Suki to be a strong kunoichi, just like her mother and Tsunade..."

Consumed in her thoughts and gazing at the ceiling, she didn't hear the ear-splitting noise of a small tea cup being crushed in Sasuke's hands from her statement.

_Fin._

--

**Kay, that's the end XP **

**Aaah, I just can't help but give Kakashi a bad personal life. He seems like the type to never get any, however awesome he may be. And Neji too. I'm sensing a pattern. All of the characters that I ADORE, I have them mistreated. Well..all the male characters, at least. Ahahaha.**

**And I love calamari. **

**I hope it held up to whatever standards you guys put it against. Hahaha, HOPEFULLY they weren't too high!**

**Uhm, enjoy and don't forget to review :) **

**Hasta la Vista**


End file.
